Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X2
El Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X2 es un automóvil estilo coche deportivo que solo aparece en un cartel y un anuncio de radio en Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Es fabricado por Imponte. Descripción Al igual que los vehículos Maibatsu anunciados en juegos anteriores entre GTA III y Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, el Insurrection no se ve en la calle, pero está claramente destacado en la publicidad, en concreto, una cartel en la Little Havana. Anunciado como un coche deportivo de gran alcance, el anuncio de radio está destinado a atraer a los hombres en la crisis de los cuarenta, su nombre completo parodia a la tendencia del uso de letras y números para referirse a los modelos de coches. Anuncio de la radio Leisure. Rebellion. Insubordination. Shift into the awesome reality with the Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. ''For men more interested in 0-to-60 than 9-to-5. Feel the pulse of the streets in this ultra turbo coupe. It's a world-class turbocharged touring car, where you're surrounded by the very latest in high-tech technological wizardry. Like an overhead digital clock, remote control mirrors, and electronic ashing device for your cigarette. Plus, a genuine pleather-wrapped steering wheel, so you know what you're gripping. Visit the new definition of freedom and luxury with the Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. Take out the T-tops, put them in the trunk, step on the gas, and hear the throaty roar of the V-8 screaming under the hood. (revving) Yeah. Give it to her. She wants it. (backfires) The Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. Isn't it time you outperformed the competition, and came first? Traducción Placer. Rebelión. Insubordinación. Cambie a la realidad impresionante con el Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. Para los hombres más interesados en 0 a 60 de 9 a 5. Siente el pulso de las calles de esta coupé de ultra turbo. Es un motor turbo de turismos de clase mundial, cuando estás rodeado de lo último en magia tecnológica de alta tecnología. Como un reloj digital superior, espejos de mando a distancia, y el dispositivo electrónico de encendido para su cigarrillo. Además, un volante forrado en piel artificial autentica, para que sepas lo que es agarre. Visita la nueva definición de la libertad y el lujo con el Imponte Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2. Saque los T-tops, póngalos en el maletero, pisa el acelerador, y escucha el rugido gutural del V-8 gritando bajo el capó. (revoluciones) Sí. Dáselo a ella. Ella lo quiere. (contrafuegos) El insurrection Imponte Turbo XRZ5 X-2. ¿No es hora de que superes a la competencia, y llegues primero? Curiosidades *No se supo si el vehículo estaba pensado aparecer en el juego. **Quizás se lo descartó por la inclusión del Phoenix en el juego. *Este es otro de los vehículos que no aparecen en los juegos, pero si en los anuncios de radio, después de la Womb, y el Thunder de Maibatsu Corporation. *Junto el Monstrosity aparecen físicamente en un cartel, a pesar de no aparecer en el mismo juego. *Es muy parecido al Phoenix del mismo juego. *También puede ser una mezcla entre un Ruiner y el Futo. en:Insurrection pl:Insurrection Turbo XRZ5 X-2 de:Insurrection Turbo XRZ5X-2 (VCS) Categoría:Vehículos de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories Categoría:Anuncios publicitarios Categoría:Vehículos inutilizables